


The Beginning of Something

by lostraiders



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Hummelberry (friendship)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostraiders/pseuds/lostraiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little heart-to-heart talk, Kurt gives Rachel a different kind of makeover – the kind that catches the eyes of a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Something

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing I do own is my imagination of things that will probably never ever happen. Still, a girl can dream.

* * *

"I'm in love with Finn."

The room seemed to freeze momentarily as Kurt felt his heart plummet at Rachel's admission. "Really?" he asked, his previous smile already becoming strained.

Rachel hesitated for a second before nodding her answer.

Kurt literally felt his right eye twitch slightly in anger. "I understand completely," he continued before leaning back some against Rachel's bed. Presently, he felt like lashing out and clawing at the eyes of the petite girl sitting just right there. But, realistically, he held it in and let the anger stew inside of him. It wasn't fair that he always had to compete with Rachel for solos in Glee Club but now for the same boy as well?

Kurt kept his face neutral as he rapidly thought up plausible options for his next move; he couldn't possibly shove the girl in a box and have her sent to Bosnia now, can he?

"Are you alright?" came the timid question.

Broken out of his thoughts, Kurt quickly looked at Rachel. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he responded without missing a beat.

Rachel only looked down at her room's flooring before lightly biting her lower lip.

"You like him too, don't you?" a slight pause, "Finn I mean."

Kurt drew in a sharp breath through his nose and readied his rebuttal. However, by then Rachel had continued.

"You didn't seem thrilled when I mentioned he was the boy I wanted to notice me," Rachel let out a soft chuckle with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "You looked like you wanted to strangle me."

Kurt almost wanted to comfort the girl – she really did seem sorry about the sudden twist and added kink to their already fragile relationship with one another. It didn't take long for Kurt to make his decision.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I can't give you a makeover," he finally said.

Rachel only shrugged and added, "I concluded as much."

This time the silence that falls between the two isn't as awkward. And both teens spend the passing moment just trying to figure out what to do now.

Rachel had already accepted the situation, as she accepted any bad thing that came her way. Because she knew in the end she'd be triumphant and become the biggest star on Broadway. This was simply another roadblock to test her character. One she'll past with flying colors no doubt.

Kurt, on the other hand, thought about how unjust his life has gotten so far. He was a gay teen in high school crushing on a boy who already had a girlfriend – a **pregnant** girlfriend. And, if that wasn't enough, there was another girl chasing after the same boy as well. Life got pretty twisted on him.

"Finn will probably never look at me anyways," Kurt finally admits as he looked down at his neatly folded hands, "Since I'm a boy."

Rachel doesn't say anything. And Kurt carries on with his assessments.

"He'll probably never look at you either since," Kurt makes eye contact with Rachel for a moment. "No offense, but you're the bottom rung of the social ladder."

Rachel only shrugs, having already known that fact with the obvious ways most of the students at McKinley High have treated her. It sucks when someone else is right and points it out for you.

"We're hopeless, aren't we?" Rachel eventually commented after some quiet consideration.

Kurt only smiles softly at Rachel before standing up and walking over to the girl still sitting in her chair. For a moment, he watches as she turns around and faces the mirror on her small desk once more. Approaching from behind her now, Kurt looks at Rachel's hair and slightly fluffs it.

"Hopelessly in love with a boy who's in love with Quinn," he says as he tried to fix Rachel's hair a little.

"The girl he's having a baby with," Rachel almost deadpanned as both teens stared at their own reflection in the mirror.

Blinking back the sting he could feel in his eyes, Kurt quickly looked off to the side before stepping back from Rachel. "And that concludes our makeover session for the day," he says, attempting to end on a happier note.

Moving away, Kurt began to pack up the belongings he brought over. Rachel quickly stood and joined the boy in his actions, gathering things that (she surmised) never would have helped her in the long run.

"I probably shouldn't get a makeover anyways," Rachel mumbles, almost too quietly for Kurt to hear if he wasn't standing next to the girl. Dropping some of the items into the small carryon bag filled with what Kurt believed were essentials, Rachel continued with her self-remarks. "I should be liked without any," she eyed some of the boy's (questionable) accessories, "Dramatic changes."

Kurt only looked over at Rachel, observing the girl in her entirety. He felt that the little diva was trying to convince herself more than anyone else on the matter. And he most definitely understood the almost desperate need of being accepted – the idea of hiding behind a mask in order to be loved, to be included. He probably knew better than anyone; he is, after all, gay.

"You're not that bad Rachel," Kurt offers as he zipped up – what he liked to call – his 'little bag of magic'. "When we get past all the diva-tude it seems that you actually can be somewhat tolerable."

Rachel wasn't quite sure how to take that statement, so instead she just reciprocated.

"You're not bad either," she gives Kurt a little smile, "I mean you could have just sabotaged my makeover and made me look like a hooker in Finn's eyes."

Kurt mentally winced. He had gone over that option earlier before he decided to forgo his supposed out-of-the-blue, charitable makeover. "I actually did think of that," the boy guiltily admits with a sheepish grin.

Rachel let out a gasp before mockingly huffing in anger, and without thinking twice she picked up and threw a pillow Kurt's way.

The boy, unfortunately, never saw it coming and took one to the face. Tumbling forward slightly, Kurt had squawked indignantly at the attack before fussing over the perfection that was his hair. Hearing Rachel giggle only spurred his actions further, and soon Kurt was picking up his bag and other belongings before beginning his pretentious exit.

"I'm leaving. I don't have to deal with this," he proclaims dramatically, inwardly he was surprised with his sudden carefree attitude and with Rachel no less.

Rachel, however, thought she had truly offended Kurt and quickly sought to rectify the situation. This was the first moment where she felt she actually had a friend, someone she could talk to, and she wasn't going to give it all up because of a thrown pillow.

"Kurt wait! I'm sorry," she spoke out hastily, prompting Kurt to turn around and notice the seriousness on her face. He never saw anyone look so vulnerable and so determined all at once before. And he doubts it'd be the last with Rachel around.

"It's alright Rachel," he begins softly, slowly approaching the brunette as he did, "I was just joking."

Rachel, for her part, only slumped down onto her bed and wrung her hands as she gazed off at a particular spot on the floor. And she continued to remain ever so quiet even when Kurt drew nearer and finally sat down next to her, side-by-side. She felt herself tentatively smile as the boy nudge her shoulder with his own.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I don't really have," Rachel hesitated on the next choice of words, "People over a lot, if ever."

Kurt could feel the obvious guilt hanging in the air and that awkwardness from way in the beginning was starting to set in again. Sure Rachel could be brass and obnoxious, but there apparently were times when the girl grew shy and nervous. Kurt felt the guilt nudge him a couple of times and sighed. He supposes it wasn't completely Rachel's own fault that she grew to be so socially defective; people – including himself – can be quite cruel if they wanted.

In the end, Kurt knew what he had to do. It was time to give Rachel a makeover – a different kind of makeover than what he originally intended. Not one to grab someone's interest or fancy but just something to change her image a little.

"Actually," Kurt began slyly, "I think there's still some work that needs to be done." With that he moved to open the bag that was on his lap.

Rachel reacted immediately. "Kurt you don't need to give me a makeover anymore," she argued as she tried to put back what he took out.

"I don't **need** to but I **want** to," Kurt only countered as he reached up with one hand and turned Rachel's face towards him. "Besides, maybe it's time you shook it up a little," he finishes with a little wink and a grin.

"But –" Rachel started only for Kurt to interrupt.

"There's nothing wrong with a change here and there," he said as he picked up a small brush.

"I suppose," Rachel mumbles as she mulled over the idea.

"Suppose nothing. We're going to shatter everyone's preconception of you. And by tomorrow we're going to dare them to look at you differently."

After Kurt's little proclamation, Rachel had given up on resisting and what would have been futile counterarguments. And though she relented to Kurt's little ministrations here and there, she was still uncertain. Kurt was not oblivious to her slight hesitance to this sudden ordeal.

"Don't worry. Nothing dramatic. Just some things to accentuate what you already have," he added before applying some blush on her cheeks.

He didn't miss the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Well, as long as this isn't a second attempt at sabotage since you wussed out the first time."

And Kurt undoubtedly didn't fight the smile he felt coming.

* * *

It was suppose to be another same old day at McKinley High when a Kurt-inspired Rachel appeared. And everyone was taking notice. The girl herself only continued walking with her usual head held high, perhaps not even noticing (or even caring about) the onslaught of looks that were thrown her way.

"Hey Rachel," Finn started as the mentioned girl turned around, "You look really nice today."

"Thank you Finn," Rachel couldn't help but beam up at the tall boy. And, with a quick turn back, the girl resumed on her journey towards her locker.

Finn only shifted dumbly from foot to foot, puzzled on what to do next.

Not far away, Kurt felt his jaw drop slightly at the definitely memorable scene. He was almost certain that Rachel would have chatted the boy up if or when given the chance. Leaning slightly against his locker door, Kurt watched as the girl put away some books before suddenly looking up and around. Once she spotting him, Rachel gave Kurt a little wave in which he reciprocated back.

He guessed things did change after their little heart-to-heart talk yesterday.

Kurt spied Quinn, whose locker was only a few doors away, stare intensely at Rachel without the diva's notice. And when Quinn suddenly realized what she was doing, she began rummaging around in her locker, shaking her head furiously as if chastising herself.

It seemed the Queen Bee around here was as affected as everybody else with Rachel's change in appearance, if not more. Witnessing Quinn try to keep her wits around a fashionably dressed Rachel was certainly interesting, thought provoking even.

And Kurt couldn't help but contemplate on this (soon-to-be-repetitive) scene for the rest of the day.

-End Chapter One-

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where I'm going with this exactly, but I thought I'd put the story out there for the time being. I've always fancied a Rachel and Kurt friendship blossoming during the first season of Glee. Anywhoo, it might be a while before I update this story again, my sincerest apologies. I absolutely have no idea how to continue this, but I certainly wouldn't object to any comments on how I should proceed with the story.


End file.
